Good Things Do Happen
by twodrunkunicorns
Summary: While searching for his brother Dean finds his true home.
1. Chapter 1

Good Thing Do Happen

Chapter ONE

By. twodrunkunicorns

Dean opened his heavy eyelids, groggy with sleep, looking over to find Sam's empty bed. "Sammy?" Dean called out. He checked the bathroom, but Sam was nowhere to be found. He raced to look out the window to find the Impala still parked out front. Frustrated, Dean grabbed his cell and dialed Sam's number. He'd tried all of Sam's numbers, but was met with the same message each time: "the number you have reached is no longer in service; please check the number and dial again. Dean was beginning to get worried. He called Bobby and then tried Castiel only to hear the same message. Making a split decision, Dean quickly grabbed his keys. He had a bad feeling and he knew that something must be wrong.

Dean was torn. The part of him that ran out of the motel room clutching the loosely packed duffel bag almost white-knuckle tight, was determined; however, the part of him that was desperately gripping the cell phone against his ear with a sweaty palm was nervous and unsettled. He'd tried all three numbers again before coming to stand at the driver's side door of the Impala, where he forcefully snapped the phone shut upon hearing the last disconnect message. With that, Dean quickly flew into the driver's seat and turned the ignition.

"Cas you have your ears on? I think Sam's missing. I could use a little help here." Dean Prayed.

Dean heaved and grunted out his irritation in unison with the roaring engine just as he'd done in the countless frustrating situations and struggles of the past. He raised an arm with his hand snaked back into the sleeve to wipe the fog brought on by the morning humidity off of the rear view mirror and windshield then pushed his arm out to wipe the beading sweat from his own brow. Moments like these solidified why the Impala meant so much to Dean. He grew up from one run-down motel to the next, but he only felt like he was "home" when he was in the Impala. It was the only constant in Dean's life for so long. This and the hours he'd put into restoring and rebuilding it (making sure to leave in its quirks) helped the Impala earn its place as Dean's baby. In times like this, he felt like it was he and his baby against the world. Dean sharply inhaled and stroked his hands upwards on the steering wheel in soothing familiarity.

"Okay, baby-we'll figure this out."

And just like that, he peeled out and set out on the long drive to Bobby's house. It was going to take hours. HOURS that would have to pass with Dean not knowing where anyone had gone; but he knew how he would pass the time.

"Cas..."

As he pulled up to Bobby's house, Dean realized right away something was "off". For starters, there was a fence around the scrap yard. Secondly, Bobby's house and lawn were clean! Complete with painted flower boxes and shrubs! It looked downright domestic, but the oddest thing of all was sitting in the driveway...Dean's baby. He crept around the back of the house to pick the lock to the back door and soon after found himself walking into the now unfamiliar kitchen; it was bright, clean, airy, and smelled like pie. Sitting on the kitchen table were five gorgeous pies and a note 'DEAN! DO NOT EAT!' Dean shook his head. _What the hell was going on here? _He decided to quietly call out for Bobby. "Bobby?..."Bobby, you here?" he choked out in a hushed tone. Before Dean could even react, he was tackled to the ground.

"What are you!?" His attacker demanded.

Dean looked up to see a beautiful mixture of green and blue eyes set behind dark lashes flickering with fear. They belonged to a young girl, maybe around fifteen, with long brown hair falling around her face. She'd managed to hog tie Dean, throw holy water in his face and cut his arm with a silver blade before Dean could even think about defending himself. He was dumbstruck; that was supposed to be HIS routine.

"Who are you? Where's Bobby!?" Dean struggled against his restraints. The girl stood up and looked at Dean but as she parted her lips to speak, she was cut off.

"Mary! Mary, are you alright?" She darted her head toward the voice and in ran an older, grayer version of Dean. He pulled her away and looked down to find that it was his younger self that Mary had restrained.

"Dad, I did everything taught me. He passed all the tests!" Mary said, frantically.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It's okay, you did good." Older Dean reassured, as he worked to untie his younger self. "Time travel, REALLY? How many times is this going to happen to me?" He uttered almost under his breath, shaking his head. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I woke up in our motel room. Sam was gone and everyone's cells were disconnected." Dean shrugged, still kind of dazed at the surreal situation. He drew his knees in to rest his arms over them " I knew something was up, that's why I came here...to find all...this." Dean waved his finger lazily in the air. "What IS thi-did she call you DAD?"

Older Dean bent to help is younger self up and then stepped over to place a protective arm around the girl, pulling her close. "Yes. This is my daughter, Mary." Older Dean looked to her with a warm smile, the kind that made the laugh lines show up around his eyes. Dean wondered when he'd had time to earn those laugh lines.

"Nice to meet you." His attention shot back over to Mary offering a shy smile and wave in his direction. "Sorry if I hurt you, though."

Dean let out a nervous laugh. "No, you didn't hurt me. It's fine. Nice to meet you too, Mary."


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Things Do Happen**

**Chapter TWO**

By. twodrunkunicorns

Mary watched as her Dad and his younger self paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"Well, every time I've been sent forward or backward in time, I've always known who did it- and why. This time, I have no clue." Older Dean ran his hands through his hair. "I think I'll try and get a hold of Cas and Sam. Maybe together, we can figure out what's happening here. Mary, grab the laptop from the den and come with me while I make a few phone calls."

"No way!" She shook her head adamantly. "You think I'm going to pass up the chance to talk to my dad from the past!?"

Older Dean opened his mouth and quickly snapped it shut, realizing it was useless to argue with her. "Fine. If you need anything, just yell." He exited the kitchen, leaving Mary sitting at the table with his younger self.

"You don't seem freaked out by this at all." Said Dean.

"Well...growing up in this family, I've seen my fair share of strange things - believe me. I guess I'm desensitized to anything supernatural, paranormal or otherwise." Mary smiled.

She really was a sweet girl. Smart, pretty and damn strong. Dean thought to himself as he rubbed his sore wrist. "So, can I ask who your mom is?"

Mary's smile faded. "My mom's dead." With that, Dean's heart sank. "You're not my biological father; you didn't even really know my mom or dad." She took a deep breath and continued. "My mom's name was Britnee. She was nine months pregnant with me when a demon possessed her. My father, Eric...he didn't understand what was wrong with my mom. He didn't know the things that we know. The demon killed my dad. You and Sam tried an exorcism, but it didn't work. Somehow, even after everything, my mom fought off the possession just long enough for her to beg you to save me. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

Dean didn't really know what to say to that, so he said the only thing he could think of. "I know how it feels to lose your mother."

A smile spread across Mary's face. "Yeah. I know." She huffed a short laugh and looked at Dean the way she looked at her father. "You named me Mary after your mother."

Dean smiled back at Mary. "I caught on to that right away. So what's with the pies and why can't I eat them?" Dean asked.

"Oh, dad made them for the bake sale to raise money for new uniforms; I'm Capitan of my High School track team." Mary said proudly.

"My mom loved to bake. Uh, speaking of mothers..." Dean tested out reviving the sensitive subject. He knew his own track record with relationships and didn't want to bring up anymore heartbreak, but this was really eating at him. "I couldn't help but notice my future-self wearing a wedding band." He darted his eyes over to see a grin appear on Mary's face. Taking that as a good sign to continue, he lightened his tone. "So, where's my wife? Please tell me she's hot."

Mary only tilted her head to the side making a confused expression that reminded him of Castiel.

Before Mary could answer, her father walked back into the kitchen. "Okay, Sam and Cas are on their way." He announced.

"What are Sam and Cas out doing, anyway?" Dean squinted.

"Vampires a few towns over are causing some problems."

"Wait a minute-" Dean raised a finger." We still hunt?" He asked, looking over to Mary and gestured his hands between he and his older self.

Older Dean interrupted quickly before he had a chance to start yelling at himself. "I get why you think we wouldn't still be hunters, but it's not a life that you can ever fully give up. You know that as well as I do because..well..you're ME. I think we've found a good balance, though. We take turns working cases; even work with other hunters now and again. Sam finished law school. He's working as an attorney in Sioux Falls. Remember Jody? Chief of Police? They have a house together...they're getting married in the fall." Upon seeing his younger self's shoulders relax and a pleased expression creep onto his face, he decided to grab a beer from the fridge for Dean and himself. He cracked it open and continued. "I took over Bobby's scrap yard when he passed away and I fix classic cars on the side. Cas helps me out sometimes, but he mostly takes care of Mary. We're happy" He nodded to his younger self, fiddling with the beer cap.

Dean took in his words and studied his older self. He did look happy. He'd realized that the moment he'd watched himself wrap an arm around Mary. It was probably the happiest he'd ever seen himself. "Well...it's great to see that I'm happy.." He grinned at his honesty. "It's also a relief to know that I only get better looking with age; who knew that was even humanly possible?" Both Deans shared a chuckle before he continued almost hesitantly pointing to the wedding band on his older self. "But...didn't you leave something out?"

"Yeah, Dad! He wants to know about your WIFE!" He asked if she was hot!" Mary yelled, jumping out of her seat with laughter. Older Dean choked a bit on the swig he was taking. He didn't know what to say to his younger self. Thankfully, he didn't have to respond because as luck would have it, Sam entered the kitchen distracting everyone from the question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Thing Do Happen**

**Chapter THREE**

By. twodrunkunicorns

Sam's hair was cut short, but other than that he still looked like the same old Sam. "This is surreal." He said, reaching out and poking both Dean's in their bellies.

"Hey! Stop that!" Yelled Dean and Dean in tandem.

"Wow! That's just hilarious!" Sam laughed, looking over to Mary as she giggled along with him.

"So how'd the hunt go?" asked Dean.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and laugh, "I really didn't have much to do. Cas was like a man possessed. I believe he yelled at one point, 'I don't have time for this, I have to finish baking pies for the bake sale' I think it's the most badass thing I've ever heard anyone say while violently chopping a Vampires head off."

Just then Dean looked over to see Castiel walking through the door and everything stopped. His dark hair was speckled with gray. Castiel had aged, which meant he was human. Before the shock had a chance to register, Dean felt Mary run past him. She jumped into Castiel's arms.

"Hi Mom!" She laughed, leaning her head back to look at him.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, giving her a confused look. "I don't think I understand this joke."

Dean watched in awe as his older self walked past him as well. He wrapped his arms around Cas and lightly kissed his cheek. He whispered "Don't worry about it, angel. Mary is just messing with my past self."

"Dean, what are we going to do about him?" Cas nodded in Dean's direction. The brief eye contact made his insides flutter and then ache when Cas's eyes were pulled away by his older self's words.

"It's okay, baby. We'll figure this out."

Realization washed over him. The things Older Dean had said.."Cas helps me out sometimes, but mostly takes care of Mary. We're happy." The way Mary had laughed when he'd asked her about his wife. Now, watching this very loving embrace between himself and his angel, he wondered why he hadn't put it together sooner. He'd never really imagined that he could be happy; that he could have everything he'd ever wanted. Hell, he never even knew what he wanted until now. Watching himself in Castiels loving embrace, with their family...it was home! THIS is what home means. Love and family... and this...it looked RIGHT. Dean started to ask himself just how long he had been in love with Cas. All the blood rushed to his head and he began to feel dizzy. Then everything went dark, but he could hear someone calling his name.

"Dean.."

He opened his eyes to a bright, blinding light. As soon as his eyes began to adjust, the sight of Castiel looking down at him came into focus. It was HIS Cas. The one with the messy, dark hair and the bright blue eyes who wore a trench coat and a backwards tie. Dean sat up, taking in the sight of the dingy motel room. "It was a dream?" He said looking over to his angel, who had been patiently waiting for Dean to wake up on the edge of his bed.

"Dean? You called for me, is everything alright?"

Dean looked down, realizing he had taken Castiel's hands into his. A chill ran through his body. He looked into the sincere blue eyes of his angel; his angel who gave up everything for him and had literally fought heaven and hell; All for HIM. When Dean pictured his life, his family, his future...all he could see was Castiel. Dean gently pulled Cas toward him and leaned in to softly brush his lips against his. As Castiel returned the kiss, closing the distance between them, Dean felt for the first time in a long time that good things do happen. 

The End 3


End file.
